


Pretty.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 18





	Pretty.

“Why are you looking at me like that,” Shawn smirks looking up at you, his head in your lap.

“I'm not looking at you like anything.”

“Honey, your staring.”

“No I’m not.” you smile rolling your eyes. So you’ve been caught, but you weren’t going to let him win. Instead, you keep your hand in his hair, wrapping the curls around your fingers and scratching lightly at his scalp.

“I don’t believe you.”

He gets up, moving you so your laying across the couch, him hovering over you. He slowly and sweetly places kisses all over your face, and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Stop it.”

“Are you going to tell me?” he mumbles into your neck, sucking lightly at the skin.

“It’s dumb. I don’t know why you’re so interested.”

“Just tell me.” He pulls himself out of your neck with the most adorable pout, “Please.”

You bring your hand up, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck, biting your lip nervously.

“You're just... pretty. I was looking at you and thinking how pretty you are, okay?”

He looks down at you with a shit-eating grin, and you roll your eyes, shoving at his shoulders.

“Oh shut up.”

“Pretty, eh?” he raises his eyebrow, “not handsome, or rugged or -”

“Take it or leave it, Mendes.”

“Alright.” he says through a giggle, “I think you’re pretty too.” He leans down bringing your lips to his in a warm long kiss, nibbling at your bottom. “You’re gorgeous.” 


End file.
